This invention relates to a process for the production of alkali metal silicate organic plastics by emulsifying a polymerable unsaturated organic compound with an aqueous alkali metal solution by mixing the polymerable organic compound with an aqueous solution of alkali metal silicate then adding a salt-forming compound in the amount of 1% to 10%, based on the alkali metal silicate, preferably an organic acid, while agitating thereby producing a stable emulsion. A polymerizing catalyst such as a peroxide type catalyst is added to the emulsion thereby producing a poly(alkali metal silicate-polymerable organic compound) copolymer. In most products an excess amount of the aqueous alkali metal silicate may be used. The inorganic-organic plastic produced by the process of this invention has greatly improved flame resistance properties.
The polymerization of an alkali metal silicate with a polymerable unsaturated organic compound was illustrated in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 71,628, filed Sept. 11, 1970, by David H. Blount. The alkali metal silicate is oxidized by a peroxide initiator then polymerized with a polymerable organic compound. I have discovered that a stable emulsion of an aqueous alkali metal silicate and a polymerable unsaturated organic compound may be produced by adding 1% to 10% by weight, percentage based on weight of the aqueous alkali metal silicate solution, of a salt forming compound, and mixing with the mixture of the aqueous alkali metal silicate and polymerable compound. This stable emulsion greatly enhances the reaction between the alkali metal silicate and polymerable organic compound.
The emulsions of inorganic-organic plastics may be used as an adhesive on wood, paper, cement, plastics, ceramics, etc., as a coating agent on wood, cement, plastics, ceramics, etc., and may be dried or coagulated with a salt forming compound to produce a molding powder which may be molded by heat and pressure to produce useful objects such as knobs, handles, gears, pipes, toys, etc. The emulsion of inorganic-organic plastics may be further reacted with organic compounds such as polyisocyanates, isocyanates, epoxide compounds, substituted organic compounds, water-binding agents and many other compounds. The emulsion or inorganic-organic plastics may be used as a cavity filler, as putty, as a caulking compound, and in producing laminates.
It is accordingly, an object of my invention to provide novel inorganic-organic copolymers. A further object is to provide novel copolymers which may be used as an adhesive. A further object is to provide novel copolymers that will react with polyisocyanates to produce useful resinous and foam products. A further object is to provide a process for preparing novel inorganic-organic copolymers. Another object is to produce emulsions of inorganic-organic copolymers which may be used to produce concrete reinforced and reacted with inorganic-organic copolymers.
The inorganic-organic plastics may be produced by emulsifying and reacting the following components:
Component (a) an aqueous alkali metal silicate solution; PA0 Component (b) a polymerable unsaturated organic compound; PA0 Component (c) a salt forming compound; PA0 Component (d) an initiator. PA0 p,p'-diphenylmethane diisocyanate PA0 phenylene diisocyanate PA0 chlorophenylene diisocyanate PA0 tolylene diisocyanate PA0 m-xylylene diisocyanate PA0 benzidine diisocyanate PA0 naphthylene diisocyanate PA0 tetramethylene diisocyanate PA0 pentamethylene diisocyanate PA0 hexamethylene diisocyanate PA0 decamethylene diisocyanate PA0 thiodipropyl diisocyanate